


Aquatic Recreation

by fancybread



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pool Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancybread/pseuds/fancybread
Summary: After hours in the Enterprise’s gymnasium pool, Spock finds himself with company.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Aquatic Recreation

The only sounds echoing the pool hall were the quiet splashing, and Captain Kirk’s grunts, muffled into Spock’s shoulder. This was entirely inappropriate, but somehow, Jim managed to strip away every ounce of his control that would have otherwise halted this activity and insisted they wait until they returned to quarters. However, one such emotion that Spock drank in with his fingers splayed over Kirk’s thigh and hip was that of great excitement from behaving like this in a normally public area. 

It was very late, so the officers who normally spent time in the ship’s recreational pool were all asleep. Either way, Spock had ordered the doors to lock, letting Jim give his command code before they had shoved off their shorts and tossed them wherever. 

Jim had been wandering the ship during a bout of insomnia and found Spock swimming alone at 0200 hours, the only time he could swim alone so that he could raise the temperature of the water to a more comfortable level. He’d barely managed to tear his gaze away when Jim peeled his t-shirt off, then let his sweatpants drop to reveal his black briefs. The shorts fit him quite well, ending just a couple inches down his thighs and hugging the curve of his derrière snugly. 

They’d swam laps parallel to each other for a while before Jim stopped to just lean against the side of the pool and smile at his friend. They made light conversation when Spock slowed down, Jim teasing Spock about making the pool feel like a communal bath. At least it helped to relax his muscles, he had shrugged. 

There was always that point of weakness when Spock couldn’t resist the man, he felt as if he was drawn to him. Fortunately, it seemed like Jim felt the same sensations; that as much as he tried, he could not ever say no. Spock knew their minds called out to one another. He knew that they shared something more intimate than a Captain and his first officer should. Neither of them wanted to cross that bridge. 

He had come over to grab Jim’s waist, not making any more movements for a few moments while Jim panted with anticipation and arched his chest out, offering it to Spock for him to do what he pleased with. He did so gladly, leaving a trail of small bites on the smooth, peach expanse and replacing the marks that had faded from the last time they came together this way. Those marks had replaced the ones placed there by the Misarian heir, who had caught the captain’s eye at the ceremonial dinner after the President’s inauguration. Spock didn’t, and wouldn’t admit the jealousy that colored his actions and thoughts, but Jim had certainly picked up on it, and had certainly felt it when Spock possessively splayed his fingers over Jim’s face when he entered him that night. 

They didn’t talk about it. They never did. 

Tonight, they were alone again. They rarely spent time like this outside of either of their quarters, or their bathroom. But when they did, Spock could agree that the thrill of exhibitionism burned inside him, spurred him to quicken his movements despite the hinderance of the water. He felt the extra effort aching in his hamstrings and his glutes, but the noise his captain made in response to a change in angle made it all worth it. This was irresponsible, illogical. He didn’t care. 

Jim finished untouched with a short, high cry of his name, as he did quite frequently when they came together this way. Spock savored the sight of Kirk throwing his head back and his lips working around gasps and whimpers as his body trembled with exertion. He followed moments later, dipping his head down to bite Jim’s collarbone one more time and groaning into his skin. 

They would have to leave at some point. But Jim’s fingers in his hair made his heart swell in his side and the embrace of the legs around his waist was more right to him than anything else could ever be at that moment. Curse his human impulses, but the weight in his mind that pulsed in time with Jim’s heavy breaths told him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello hi welcome to my first published fic. sorry it's unbeta'd, but i wanted to get this out asap before i changed my mind and chickened out. i feel a little guilty that it's spirk and not my first true trek love, daforge, but you'll surely see some of that from me very soon. i may make this part of a series... thanks for reading!


End file.
